Millen's Raven
by xMorbidLullabyx
Summary: Alfred just wanted to study Russian literature. But instead, ended up stranded in a town that doesn't even seem to exist. After a string of disappearances throughout the town, heroic Alfred decides to venture into Millen Castle. What will happen when Alfred comes face to face with Millen's notorious violet eyed, sharp toothed Raven? Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!
1. A town long Forgotten

Hidden behind a densely grown forest, deep within the Siberian confines of the country of Russia, lies a town said to be lost in time.  
Unpaved streets wove through the village, trapping the people of Millen like rats in a maze. Neighbors knew neighbors, children played with one another. All seemed as well as well could be in Millen. Other than the towns notorious, 'Raven.' No matter which direction the road was pointing towards, it seemed as though it had always wound up to the dark castle sitting upon a ghastly hill. The townsfolk had always gone to unbelievable limits to avoid a trip down the dark Boulevard leading up to Millen's castle. Or as the towns children often referred to, the Raven's nest.

Millen Castle had been there as long as most can remember. Seeming to spring up from the ground in one night, Millen Castle had always held that 'Scooby-Doo' mystery look to it. Sickly green vines, twisted and mangled, hugged the castle's outer walls and gates. Large, black gargoyles kept beady, unblinking eyes on the look out in case of unwanted guests. But it is what lives within that strikes terror into the hearts of the residents in Millen. Whispers could be heard throughout Millen, telling old tales and fables of the small town's thousand year-old guest. From the time Millen's castle had been built, young men and women, scaling from ten to thirty years of age, had gone missing without a trace, said to be taken by The Raven. Families would mourn their loss, have another child or two, and move on. This cycle had been going on for decades. Nobody left town, and in return, nobody moved to in. That is, until a twenty two year old English major decided to take a detour...

"The fuck..?" Alfred F. Jones, an English major transfer student from the states all but growled as his cerulean eyes scanned the foreign map clutched so irritably in his right hand. Sent by his professor to study Russian literature, Alfred jumped to the idea as was announced at one of his class discussions. It was an opportunity of a lifetime! To be able to study a county's literature in it's very birthplace was all but a dream. The young student had been working hours and hours at a time before he was finally chosen to take the three month trip to Moscow. After he had been late for his first flight, the blonde American had to take another plane to Saint Petersburg and drive the remainder of the way. The plane ride was smooth sailing, but unfortunately, the car ride proved to be anything but.  
Alfred had been learning Russian up until the trip, learning the basic 'What is your name', and 'How are you.' But the map he held was written in perplexed Russian far beyond the American's knowledge. "What in the name of sweet Lady Liberty-" Alfred's face contorted into a complex mixture of confusion and frustration as he looked from the map to the road. He was so caught up in his confusion, that he hadn't noticed the large fork ahead. Slamming on the brakes, Alfred tilted his head the slightest, glancing from the right path to the left, then to the map. Holding the map upside down, the young student narrowed his eyes before sharply taking a left down a mist-shrouded, what seemed to be, scenic route. 'Haha! This looks like somethin' from one of those cheesy, totally not scary, horror films!~' He thought nervously as the mist and forestry all but doubled. It wasn't until hours and hours of driving and a sudden shift of road texture that Alfred had begun to notice something was amiss.

"Okay... This isn't right.." Alfred whispered in a panic tone, his eyes reduced to small slits as he desperately tried to look past the fog. A loud, seemingly harmful noise irrupted from within the car's hood. "No, nonononono **_HELL _**no." Alfred chanted in his head as his foot repeatedly stomped on the car's gas and brakes. "NO. I KNOW HOW THESE THINGS END!" He squirmed around uncomfortably in the drivers seat as he turned the key over and over again in attempt to re-animate the car, with no avail. A pained groan rumbled in the back of Alfred's throat. Very hesitant and cautiously, the seemingly cursed man stepped out of his safe haven, and out into the darkened forest after the car had been put into neutral. The car may have been a rental, but the suit cases within were not; And like Hell if he was going to carry all of that. 'Id rather push the car.' Alfred thought bitterly as he began to push the car at a surprisingly quick pace. Growing up, Alfred had always been unusually strong. At times it was a nuisance but could also prove to be a blessing at a time like this. 'Pleasenozombies Pleasenozombies-' He began to chant incoherently as what looked like house lights came into distance. "Fuck yeahh!-" Alfred shouted, feeling both relieved and quite victorious. After a good ten minuets, Alfred began to near what looked to be a small village. Retrieving a map, Alfred calculated the time and distance he had traveled to give an approximation where he was using the map. With an almost perfect coordinate mapped out, he began to skim the map, only to find himself to be in a nameless town. "That's funny.. The town isn't even on the friggin' map. **NOW **how am I gonna ever know where I am..?" With a strained sigh, he gathered all of his remaining bits of energy to push the car towards what looked like a large sign. 'Millen.' Alfred decoded in his head, cerulean eyes struggling to read the foreign jargon behind a pair of icy-cold rimmed glasses.


	2. Bird's eye view

Alright, chapter two is out! As you could tell, this chapter is from 'A birds eye view!' "  
Bada-ba-tshhh!  
Translations are at the bottom.  
And remember, reviews are welcome, and very wanted!

Luna N- Yes, that is what I wanted! -Evil laughter-

* * *

Up in the highest towers of Millen Castle, florescent violet eyes glared down at the small town. For decades on end, Ivan would wait until sunset fell upon Millen; blanketing the town in mixtures of reds, oranges, and yellows. He would stand as still as a statue in Millen Castle's highest tower, glaring in downcast at the small fixtures and buildings littering the grounds. And for decades, Ivan would stalk incognito into the darkened streets, keeping a keen eye out for any potential 'prey'. Of course, as the years had gone by, the humans began to get smart. Often avoiding any trip through the town while the moon was high in the sky. But if the trip was proved to be crucial, they would resort to walking in pairs, making it difficult for Ivan to get a meal. But as sure as the sun would rise in the morning, one brave, näive soul would venture off into the darkness. And as sure as the sun would eventually set, said brave soul would belong to Ivan.

As the last sliver of sunlight diminished, casting a ghastly shadow upon Millen, Ivan could feel a humorless smile tug at the corner of his lips. The burning sensation ravishing the back of his's throat only grew as the sun went down, causing a snake-like tongue to drag across a pair of sharp, snowy white fangs at the thought of tonight's meal. The Russian vampire turned on his heels, mouth salivating slightly as he made his way down the winding, black Victorian staircase and to a pair of large, oat doors.

* * *

Ivan has been here for years. Decades. He's seen the same sunset so many times over, and the sunrise just as many times. The life he lived was full of pain and despair. Caught in his own pitiful thoughts, Ivan almost hadn't noticed the young girl tugging at his trousers. With a glare ready, he glanced over, only to see nothing but darkness. "эй, mister!" A small voice all but chimed out to the much older man. The glare quickly diminished, replaced with a curious, almost innocent look. Blinking slightly, Ivan glanced down at the young girl. She had cuts littering her small, fragile arms. Although weak, she looked strong willed, almost determined. Brown ringlets of hair fell on her scrawny shoulders, and bright green eyes, all though fixated on him, were far off and full of wonder. It wasn't so often that he saw such a small girl alone. Or one that spoke English. "Mister, do you know how much dangers are out here at night, huh? What if the Raven finds you?" The small girl almost glared at Ivan. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.' He thought to himself, a sly smirk tugging at his lips as he knelt down to the girl's eye level.

"Hmm. Da, but you should be worried for yourself, should you not?" The girl only stood there, a huff escaping her small, chapped lips. "Nyet. I have to get medicine for my брат. Therefore I have no choice." 'Hmm. This is new. I'll let this one slide..' Of course, Ivan wasn't always cruel and heartless. There were times where he let one live. "Why are you out here all alone? Do you not have parents to take care of your brother?" He asked with a questionable look, watching as the girls demeanor changed. He had hit a nerve. This girl looked to be about seven, and she was out here alone. Getting medicine. Judging from the girl's malnourished state and lack of guidance, Ivan came to the conclusion that the girl had no parents. "I do not need parents! Who are you to ask me all of these questions?!" She barked at him, anger clouding her features.

"How are you going to obtain this medication? From the looks of it, you can not even afford food." Ivan gave an icy smile, resting his chin upon the palm of his hand. Clenching her teeth slightly, the girl growled in a hushed tone. "Steal it. My брат needs it more than other people anyhow." Her arrogance was a bit surprising to say the least. "Stealing?" False horror sketched his face. "That is illegal, is it not? Maybe I should alert the authorities of your actions?" Ivan couldn't care less of the authorities, all he wanted was the look of terror in the girl's eyes. But alas, it didn't come. Instead, he was given a brave, almost heroic stare. "Da. Maybe you should." Instead, no emotion flashed in her eyes. He was a bit taken back by this, and even held a small shred of respect for her bravery. He had to thank her for humoring him. With a small smile, he reached into the confines of his pocket, pulling out 1534 ruble from his wallet. Ivan watched as the girls mouth fell agape, causing an arrogant smile to paint across his face. "Here. This should be enough to care for you and your брат." He dropped the money into the girls hand, taking note of the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. With a ruffle to her matted hair, Ivan stood before stalking off, hearing a the girl cry out faintly. "Большое вам спасибо, сэр! Я отдам тебе когда-нибудь!"

Deciding to just kill off a cow for the night, the Russian vampire stalked off back to Millen Castle to wait for the sun to rise.

* * *

Translations-

эй Hey  
брат Brother  
Большое вам спасибо, сэр! Я отдам тебе когда-нибудь! Thank you very much, sir! I'll repay you someday!

Side note:- Sorry if the translations are a bit rusty. .n.

Next chapter:- Alfred found himself in a small town called Millen. After hearing of the disappearances, he decides to investigate, looking into Millen's dark past. If the stories don't already freak him out, the townsfolk sure will.


	3. New friends

Alright, you guys! I had enough time to post a third chapter so... Boom! Here it is!

I'd like to thank you for viewing and or following my story. ;w; It means a lot!~

* * *

After decoding the Russian jargon, Alfred finally had a name for the nonexistent town. Promptly after doing a small, joyful dance, the American student pulled himself together, mustering enough strength to push his rental car out of the street and into the tall grass. Deciding to come back for the cases later, he locked the car up and began his walk. A few minuets of walking and a twisted ankle later, he saw a small house. No, house would be an understatement. This was much closer to a shed. Lifting up a fist, he softly rapped at the door, calling out in an anxious voice. "H-Hellooo..?" Alfred waited for a moment, a paranoid feeling creeping up on him. Deciding that nobody was home, he gave a slight shrug before venturing off through the city. 'Haha! I betcha that I was knocking on a someone's shed or some...thi..' His thoughts were cut short at the sight of the other dwellings. It was then that he realized something. 'Holy shit! These people _**ALL **_live in sheds!' Alfred stood, mouth agape at the sight of the almost-mid-evil themed town. 'I know what's going on...' His cerulean eyes narrowed into slits. '...That car they gave me was a friggin' time machine! I have like, the Russian Tardis!' In a confused daze, the young blonde went on his merry way, stopping at a nearby house with it's lights on.

Giving the door a stern knock, Alfred admitted a manly (Yeah, it was the manliest) screech, clinging to himself whenever he heard a loud, rough bang coming from the other side of the door. "H-HEY! So not cool!" He huffed to himself before giving it another shot, knocking on the door. "Hellloooo..? Er- Алло? Есть кто дома?" Alfred spoke in broken Russian, trembling a bit. Before he knew it, the door was swinging open, and the end of a shotgun was in his face. Another manly screech later, Alfred had stumbled to the dirty ground, trembling from head to toe as he desperately began to scoot back and away from the elderly woman clutching the gun. "W-Wait! Uhh- H-Hе стреляйте!" Fear swept over him as the woman growled, and what looked like.. Tears? Were streaming down her face.

"Оставьте это место, вы монстр! Мы больше ничего не надо давать!" The woman frantically bellowed, trembling from head to toe. Alfred wasn't all too well when it came to Russian, but he was almost sure that she had called him a monster. With a confused and panicked look, he looked up, shaking his hands in defense. "I-I- I'm sorry if I scared you, u-u-uhh- я заблудился!" Alfred's eyes were wide with fear as the woman stomped towards him, gun cocked and loaded. "Open your mouth!" She demanded, looking as if she may break in two if she continued her trembling. A hopeful, terrified smile flashed on his lips for a split second. "Y-You speak English!" Alfred cried, violently shaking as the woman demanded once more. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" She yelled in a stern tone, shoving the gun into his face. Not wanting to get his head blown off, the young man obediently opened his mouth, revealing a set of perfect, pearly white teeth, clenching his eyes shut. 'I'm going to die here in this stupid, unmarked town..!' Alfred thought to himself.

All of the sudden, there was a commotion. The gun fell to the ground with a clatter. Opening one of his eyes to a slit, he saw the woman on her knees, face clutched into her hands. "М-Mне так жаль! I am so sorry!" Although her trembling halted to a stop, she continued to sob into her hands. Feeling sorry for the woman, Alfred released a breath that he hadn't realized he held in. In a quick motion, he was already by her side, patting her shoulder solemnly. "I-It's okay! Really!" The elderly woman looked up at the American, tears flooding her wise eyes. Blinking a bit, he offered the woman a bright, reassuring smile. At this, she could not help but smile back. "W-What is your name, traveler, and why have you come to this accursed place..?" Alfred bit his lip, desperately trying not to burst into fits of laughter. 'Dude, I feel like I'm in a damn movie!' A humorous voice called from the back of his head. "I'm Alfred. A student from America." He stood, holding his hand out to the woman. "I was drivin' to Moscow. I was havin' trouble reading the map, got lost, and ended up here."

The woman promptly took his hand, attempting to get her aged legs working once more. Still trembling slightly, she stood next to the tall American, flashing a sad smile. "You poor child.. You can call me Nana, if you like. That is what the rest of the town calls me by." Never in all of her years had she seen a more beautiful young man. So bright in every way. Sparkling blue eyes, and the brightest head of hair she had ever laid eyes on. There was something about this, _Alfred, _that tickled her in a way. Shaking her hand the slightest Alfred gave her the warmest, brightest smile he could manage. "It's a pleasure to meet ya, ma'am!" He chimed, chuckling the slightest.

"I am sincerely sorry for giving you such a scare. I have been, as you would say, on edge.." Nana's deep grey eyes seemed to darken, holding a saddened gleam. Of course, as you would imagine, the woman's tone slightly disturbed Alfred. Something did not seem right. In America, women normally do not freak out in such a way when someone simply knocked on their doors. Then again, everything about this town seemed much more different than bustling, busy New York. Giving in to his curiosity, he looked into the woman's eyes. "Why, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

Pain etched her features, struggling desperately to explain. "Everyone is always on edge.. It has been this way for a very, very long time. That is why you must leave immediately. You do not wish to be here, dearest Alfred." Small, creased hands came up to clutch the American's cheek. "You do not wish to have the Raven capture you. That monster took my Alyona, and you do not want the same fate that she had suffered." Although she had just met the man, Nana could already see to Alfred's soul. It was kind, brave, and bright. It would be a shame to have such a child be deprived of a prosperous future.

'Okay. Officially creepy.' Alfred thought to himself. As much as he would soon regret it, he found himself still asking.. ".. What monster?" A light bulb seemingly flickered on in Nana's deep, wise grey eyes. "Come child, come out of the cold. I will tell you everything.." She made a motion towards the hut, gripping his hand in her's. 'Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna lead to some freaky, Stephen King shit? Dear Lady Liberty, this is gonna be a looong three months..' He mentally groaned, wondering what was to come of Alfred and Millen..

* * *

:'DD I am overjoyed to see that I have followers..! 3

Side note: In the next chapter, you will find out why Nana asked Alfred to open his mouth~

Translations:  
Алло? Есть кто дома?- Hello? Anybody home?  
H-Hе стреляйте!- D-Don't shoot!  
Оставьте это место, вы монстр! Мы больше ничего не надо давать!- (It's a big one!) Leave this place, you monster! We have nothing else to give!  
я заблудился!- I'm lost!  
М-Mне так жаль- I-I am so sorry!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. :I

What's gonna be in chapter four, you say?!~ Well *Made a fluke in the last chapter's spoiler-thinga-majig-* :'D The _**NEXT**_chapter is gonna have Sherlock _Jones_~  
-Bada-ba-tshh!~


	4. Enlightment

So sorry about the wait! Things have been tough lately, and I haven't gotten around to it.

But I still haven't forgotten about Millen yet.

* * *

One cup of steaming tea and a warm blanket later, Alfred had sat near Nana's creaking rocking chair, staring up with curious, cerulean hues. It had been one hour since their little scene with the shot gun. They've shared a nice little meal- (_A meal that Alfred insisted on making_) then became comfy beside the fire place. It was a nice little home that she had. Neat shelves stocked with priceless possessions, pictures of happy people. Though there were some minor details that struck the American as odd. Such as the plethora of crosses hanging. Every where. Or the small satchels of garlic pinned against the doors and windows. _All_ of the doors and windows. Far too caught up in the dwelling's decor, Alfred almost hadn't even noticed that Nana was tapping on his shoulder. "Здравствуйте, Альфред?" The elderly woman mumbled in a quizzical tone, lightly rapping on the boy's broad shoulders. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. Just looking at your.. Garlic?" Alfred answered with a questioning tone, an eyebrow raised. "Ahh. It protects my home." Her took a grave sound, as if her garlic were a weapon of mass destruction. Alfred, sensing her seriousness, gave a look of curiosity. "Protecting you, from what?" He eyed Nana for certain facial expressions, but came up short.

"From the raven." Nana replied, voice laced with poison. "Foul beast he is.. Takes our children without mercy and gobbles them like Baba Yaga." This time, her weathered face gave a look of pain. Alfred began racking his mind for Baba Yaga. He's heard of the Russian folktale before. "Baba Yaga? The witch?" He inferred, giving a tilt of his head. Baba Yaga, the witch with steel teeth made for eating children. So whatever's freaking her out so much is being compared to a child-eater? Oh joy. "Da, the witch." She gave an abrupt nod before continuing. "But this monster is far more terrifying than even Baba Yaga." So, this thing's _**worse**_ than a child-eating witch? Terrific. Just than a shiver riveted up the blonde's spine. "W-Worse, you say..?" Normally, Alfred wouldn't so much as believe in the stories that creepy old women tell, but this was something else. People don't react such as Nana did. To pull a shotgun out on him for simply _knocking_ on her door? It didn't add up. Besides, by the way that his day had been going so far, a creepy monster of child-eating-people-stealing proportions didn't sound so odd.  
With yet another nod, Nana's face contorted into something dark. "вампир."

"... 'Scuse me? Did you just say, 'vampire'?" Alfred's voice, meant to come out mysterious and cool, instead came out dumbfounded. 'Of course. Garlic and crosses. Shoulda guessed.' He thought almost humorously. 'Yep. She's cray-cray.'  
"So that explains the crosses and garlic?" He mused, raising an eyebrow. "Da." Her voice came out irritated.  
"Nana, I don't mean to sound all douche-bag'ish, but vampires don't exist." His voice held a sound of sincerity, eyebrow quirked. Suddenly, Nana's once wise, tamed eyes became full of hurt and anger. "You do not believe me?!" Nana almost growled, jaw clenched.

At the sudden change in attitude, Alfred leaned back in defense. "Whoa, whoa! Not sayin' that I don't believe you!.." He batted his eyelashes, hands up to show that he meant no harm. "I'm just sayin', maybe there are _other_, more logical explanations for the disappearance of people..? A serial killer of some sort..?" Alfred offered, expecting the shotgun barrel pointed to his head once more.

With a shake of her head, Nana looked to the American with pleading eyes. "Explanations..? I have been in search for those for quite some time now, my dearest Alfred.. All that I have received was a broken heart, and a daughter stolen from me. This Raven, this Millen's Raven, has been here far too long to be human." She whispered, tone broken and pained. "A diary of my late бабушка have held secrets. Secrets of a castle and it's contents. It has told stories of villager's vanishing, only to find bodies drained of blood floating within our rivers."  
By the time she had finished, Alfred's face had became drained of all color. Impossible. Vampires were like, Scooby Doo. They were fake. Alfred was a student of literature to know the term vampire all too well. A term found in _**fictional**_ stories.

But..

She looked so serious about this. So fragile and broken about his claim. A hero wouldn't make the elderly despair. Inwardly groaning, Alfred glanced over, into her eyes. "I guess you've got a point.."

Instantly, her eyes lit up with relief. Alfred was the only outsider that she's ever met. Nana did not want him to think her crazy. There was something about this boy that gave her a feeling of hope. That head of sunshine colored hair brought back memories of happiness. Those bright, pools of blue held a sophisticated, caring gleam. This boy was a sign. Compared to the dull browns and grays in Millen, Alfred was a bird singing songs of happiness in a battlefield. A red rose among a plain backdrop. It was a sign that it would all be over.

".. Come. Let us get to bed. We must rest." Nana spoke in a light, motherly tone, corralling him from the floor, to Alyona's room, and to her cot. Never once has anyone but Alyona slept upon that cot. Though deep down she knows that Alyona would have wanted nothing more. "Sleep, my dearest Alfred. Rest."  
A few utters of protest came from the American as he has been corralled into a dark, dusty room. "W-Wait! I need to know more-" But of course, there was no point in resisting. So, in that of a child's way, Alfred began to pout as Nana draped a blanket over his body, leaving with a few uttered words.

She watched as Alfred rolled over on his side with a yawn. "Спокойной ночи, юный герой. Мож смотрим вас, чтобы положить конец этой цепочки боли."

* * *

Side note: I promise to try to keep this going. And if I don't, I'd like some of you to slap some sense into me.

Any questions or slapping shall be sent to my E-mail address: firefoxxr9

Translations:

Здравствуйте, Альфред?- Hello, Alfred?  
вампир.- Vampire.  
бабушка- Grandmother  
Спокойной ночи, юный герой. Мож смотрим вас, чтобы положить конец этой цепочки боли.- Good night, young hero. One may look to you to put an end to the chain of pain.

My sincere apologies if these translations are off.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.


	5. Run

A few grumbles of protest erupted from the young blonde as he was being shaken awake. "Hmmnn... Not now, Mattie.. I'll take you to IHOP later.." And with that, he rolled on his side, right about to drift to sleep when the feeling of a thousand icicles stabbing into his face caused his eyes to snap open wide. "Eck!" He screeched, flailing from the warm cot and onto the cold, cement floor. Alfred glanced around with panicked, widened eyes, golden strands of hair clinging to his drenched face.  
A small smirk played at Nana's lips as she watched Alfred flail around in panic. "Доброе утро, солнышко." She uttered brightly, a small silver bucket tucked neatly beneath her arm.  
After Alfred realized just where he was, he released a breath that he never knew he was holding in and slumped down on the cement. "So It wasn't a dream.." He uttered inaudibly, wiping the freezing water from his face.  
"What was that?" Nana asked lightheartedly with the raise of a single, silvery eyebrow.  
"Nothin'.. It's nothin'.. What time is it..?"  
"It is nine o' clock."  
"Damn.." At this, Alfred couldn't help but groan.  
Nana gave a curt nod as the smell of breakfast filled Alfred's nostrils, causing him to instantly perk up.  
"Do I smell eggs?"  
"Da."  
"I'm up."  
And with that, Alfred was already up and in the kitchen, the smell of food causing his stomach to growl loudly. Nana, taking notice of this, had scooped up a large bowl of eggs and handed it to the young American. Alfred had a twinkle in his eye as she handed over the bowl, mouth salivating at the delicious aroma. It took him until to realize just how starved he'd been, haven't had eaten since the plane ride.  
"Thanks a million!" He squeaked, quickly scarfing down the eggs.  
"Da, you are welcome." The elderly woman smiled gently as she took the time to eat her eggs, watching the other in amusement. He's a funny child.

After the food was gone (all thanks to Alfred) and the dishes were cleaned (again, thanks to Alfred) Nana had taken a seat at her rocking chair with an unamused Alfred at her knees as she combed out his matted mop of hair.  
"Aw c'mon, I mean to you really- OW! H-Have to do this?! I'm twenty tw- OW OW OW OW OWWWW!" Alfred moaned out in pain, a childlike pout on his lips.  
"Da, your hair is a mess." Nana gave another amused smile, a motherly look in her wise eyes. It's been so long since she's done something like this..  
"Hmph.." He grumbled incoherently. "What's the point, anyhow?!"  
Right as Nana was about to open her mouth to speak, there was some sort of commotion outside. Alfred's pout had all but disappeared, replaced with a look of caution. The unlikely pair glanced towards one another, heading to the window to peak out, only to catch sight of a small circle gathering among what seemed to be the town square.  
"Hmm.. There must be another disappearance.." She whispered lowly, eyes glancing up at Alfred. The look that she expected to see was one of sadness, but instead held no apparent emotion. Something must be wrong.  
That's when it happened.  
A young girl's scream pierced their ears, and before Nana had a chance to react, Alfred had already busted out of the hut, charging through the middle of the circle.  
Panicked green eyes met flaring blue as Alfred looked at the downed girl no older than nine, with a man's large hand twisted in her brown curls.

"Где ты взял эти деньги?" The man growled at the girl, yanking her harshly.  
A violent sob erupted from the girl's chest. "Э-Это был подарок от человека с фиолетовыми глазами. Я обещаю сделал не украли это!"

Maybe Alfred's reaction wasn't the best.. Maybe he should have thought twice before slamming his fist into the man's face.. But maybe Alfred should have done a lot of things that he had done.

Gasps could be heard rippling through the crowed as the man had been jerked to the ground by the blonde's punch, unconscious.  
Panting and heaving, young Alfred adverted his eyes from the man and to the girl, giving a hard stare. "You alright?" He breathed, extending his hand towards the girl.  
Her little heart pounded as she looked up at Alfred.  
"D-Da..." She all but whispered, taking the hero's hand in her own.  
That's when he flashed the most beautiful smile she's ever seen.  
All she could do is stare in shock as the man knelt beside her, gently wiping the tears from her face.  
"You sure you're going to be alright?" He asked in a stern voice, the smile not faltering in the least.

The large group of villagers stared with wide eyes at the stranger with golden locks and bright eyes. He definitely wasn't around here, and there wasn't anyone that had ever came nor left Millen in over a millennium. So nobody was surprised when a woman gave a deafening shriek.

"**_монстр!_**"  
"Wha-?" Alfred blinked in surprise as the townspeople began to wail and step away from the confused blonde. It wouldn't have been a problem for Alfred to explain himself, but the shotgun pointed at the side of his head said differently. He felt his breath hitch as he clung to the terrified child in his arms.

"Run." He whispered with determined eyes as he knocked the gun from the man's hands to the ground and took sprint with the girl gripping his hand.  
But of course, the men of the village were in pursuit, guns raised. What they weren't counting on was Alfred being so damn fast. Because before they knew it Alfred was far out of sight.

"D-Damn..." The American huffed, the sound of the young girl's wheezes next to him. "A-Are.. You okay.. Over there...?" He panted, half lidded eyes looking over at his new partner in crime.  
She gave a nod, breathing heavily. Who was this man...?  
"Good, good.." Alfred chuckled breathlessly with a weary smile.

At this, the girl couldn't help but smile.

~Millen's Raven~

While Alfred conversed with the girl with the emerald eyes, Nana had frantically looked around for Alfred. "Please be alright.." She chanted to herself absentmindedly. While on her search, she came upon a large gathering. The entire village seemed to be there.. Well, besides most of their best fighters. Probably hunting Alfred..  
"Пожалуйста..." She moaned, tuning in on the village's conversation.

(In Russian)

"Okay, listen up!" The village leader boomed, grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "This man is a danger to us all."  
A few "Yeah's!" and "Yes's!" erupted from the crowd. "Since our village was first established, there has not been a visitor, nor has anyone taken a leave. Do you know what this means?"  
The crowd roared, fists raised.  
"This means that we have finally found the Raven!-"  
"**_NO!_**"  
Before the villagers could cheer and rant, Nana's frantic voice ripped through the streets.

And everything fell silent.

With all eyes on her, Nana stood up tall and confident. "No."

Nana had always been a respected person in the village. Alyona was well loved, and since her disappearance, the villagers had done what they have always done when dealing with a disappearance; They watched out for her.  
So why was she sticking up for the monster who had taken her daughter?  
That question buzzed within' the minds of all the villagers.

"_No?_..." The village leader's face gave one of confusion, staring at Nana with much curiosity. No?

"Da... This man, he is not who you are looking for. He is not the Raven." She announced truthfully, body racking up violent tremors. "This is why you are to call off your search."  
"Call of out search..? This creature _killed_ Alyona, and now you wish to protect it?.." A woman off to the side with a baby in her arms called out, a look of pain shown on her face.  
"Nyet. The monster that has killed Alyona is evil and dark. This man is not who you think he is.."  
"Then what is he then?"  
"... He is the one who is to save us." Her right hand gripped her left, radiating hope.

A few snorts and chuckles came from the crowd.

"This man's name is Alfred. And he has found his way to Millen. He is the first to come to Millen from the outside. He has told me of his journey." Nana gulped. "He does not bear sharp teeth as described in the diary.. He is a student from across the ocean. He is our savior. This boy is a _sign_.. I would like you all to think. This boy has such _beauty_...Have any of you seen such colorful features? If this man were a true monster, would he have gone through so much lengths, put himself in such danger, for the life of a mere beggar girl?"

Eyes adverted to the ground, and whispers emerged throughout. But a single calloused hand raised, and all motion stopped.  
"How are you so sure?" The man looked down with accusing eyes.

"This man showed no symptoms to the garlic that I had added to his breakfast." She knew that she couldn't use the fact that his smile made her feel as though they were all saved. Or the way that he walked with such confidence, or the way his rebellious cowlick bobbed when he laughed. They would only need the hard proof.

With this, the crowd went wild.  
"The boy who saved a beggar is to save us all?!"  
"A stranger?!"  
"What if-"  
"**ENOUGH**." A gravely voice erupted, causing the air to fall into a deep silence.

Nana looked up at the leader with hopeful eyes.

"Are you to be sure that this... Stranger, is our savior?" The gravely voice bellowed, his eyes fixated on her and her only.  
"I have never been so sure in all of my existence.." She whispered just enough for all to hear.

~Millen's Raven~

"So, Valya, huh?" Alfred asked with a bright smile, leaning against a nearby tree.  
"Da." Valya said with a giggle, staring up at the American with beautiful green eyes.  
"Well, my name's Alfred." The blonde piped up, holding his hand out.  
Valya looked up at Alfred, not able to tear her eyes away from his inviting pools of blue. So warm and full of promise..  
"It is nice to meet you, Alfred." She couldn't help but giggle once more when he took her hand in his, giving it a small shake.  
"So Valya, if you are comfortable with me asking... Why was that man doing that to you?" When he asked this, those inviting pools of blue became serious.  
"... They accused me of stealing money. But I didn't! I would never! It was a gift, it was given to me by the man with eyes of violet!" The young girl cried, becoming irritated. "My brother, if he didn't get his medicine, he would die! He is all that I have left.." A look that just screamed 'I want to give up' flashed on the young girls face.  
"..." Of course Alfred could relate. All he had was Matthew. He remembers the night that he lost both of his parents. There was a stove fire. Mom forgot to turn it off that night. He was barely seven, and Mattie had just turned five. The house was filled with thick smoke as Alfred rushed to his parent's room. '_Mom! Dad!_' He remember the tears streaming down his face as he yanked their door open. That's when he saw it. Their entire room was engulfed in flames, and the smell of burning flesh was strong. They had both been burned alive in their own bed. The kitchen was directly below his parent's room, and must have made their way from the first floor to the second. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He almost wanted to give up, when Matthew crept into his thoughts. He braced himself before making his way downstairs to Mattie's room. Soft sobs could be heard from the other side.  
'_Mattie! Hang on, I'm comin'!_'  
'_A-Alfie!_' Matthew sobbed from inside of the room. When Alfred went to grab the door knob, it was scolding hot. But it didn't matter. Matthew was all the mattered. So he sucked himself up, letting out a painful cry as he gripped the hot metal, blisters already blooming on his hand. Once Alfred's eyes found Matthew's, they two embraced, making their way out of the back window before the flames could engulf Matthew's room.  
Once the police arrived, they had wanted to take both boys to foster care. But Alfred knew that they wouldn't be able to stay together, so they ran. They didn't stop, they just ran. They lived off of pity money, making their home in an abandoned house. They didn't have much and struggled to get though daily life. But Alfred managed to get them into schooling by some miracle, and ever since then, they haven't left one another's sides. Even got an apartment to share with the money they had from side jobs. Until the trip Alfred was taking for college...

So when Alfred looked into those emerald eyes, he felt for her pain.  
A single arm wrapped around the small girl, pulling her into a warm hug. "I know how you feel.. But you can't give up. Mattie- I mean, your brother.. He needs you." Alfred spoke in a comforting tone, resting his cheek on the small girl's head. "You're too precious for this world, kid.." He found himself saying the exact words his fourth grade school counselor said to him.  
She wished that she could stay in his protective arms for the rest of her life. She wished that he would take him and her brother in, wished she had a father like him.. But sadly, their sweet moment was ruined by rustling in the bushes.

Both looked up in panic.  
"Stay in here." Alfred whispered frantically, tucking her into a small opening in the roots of a tree.  
"Nyet! I won't leave you!" She cried out silently.  
"You stay here, everything's going to be alright. I'll lead them off. Your brother needs you.." He cooed, giving one of his loving smiles. "I'll be just fine." And like that, Alfred bolted. All of the commotion caught the search team's eyes. A few shouts and grunts erupted from the group as they chased after Alfred, not seeming to notice the young girl crouching within a small hole among the roots of a tree..

Translations:

Доброе утро, солнышко- Good morning, sunshine

Где ты взял эти деньги?- Where did you get the money?

Э-Это был подарок от человека с фиолетовыми глазами. Я обещаю сделал не украли это!- I-It was a gift from a man with violet eyes. I promise I did not steal it!

**_монстр!-_**Monster!

Пожалуйста- Please


End file.
